Snowed In
by Lady Mage
Summary: Hermione & Fred. Really, the whole thing was rather embarrassing when she thought about it. Being interrogated by Fred about her kissing experience? Now that was something she never thought would happen.


**Snowed In**

Hermione & Fred. _Really, the whole thing was rather embarrassing when she thought about it. Being interrogated by Fred about her kissing experience? Now that was something she never thought would happen.

* * *

_

The snow drifted down, seeming to isolate her away from the world. Looking out the window, she saw that it had covered the windows long ago. But one thing stuck out to her. Where on earth _was_ everybody? She knew she _had _gotten a little wrapped up in her book, but how could they have left without telling her? It was all very odd. She got up from her comfy armchair by the fire, stretched, and looked at the clock. Had she really been reading for eight hours? She shrugged- how could she not have been? It was a book on Sir Francis Drake and how he had maintained his ship, _The Golden Hind, _with regular magical spells in order to make it around the world. Not that she, Hermione Granger, needed to fix a boat, but it might be helpful to know at some point.

Hermione made her way over to the counter after spotting a note left for her there. She picked it up to read it.

_Hermione- _it read,

_We've (that's Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, George, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, and me by the way) gone down to visit the Lovegoods. We should be back in an hour or so unless the snow starts coming down hard which means we'll have to stay the night. As you can imagine, George is hoping it snows and seems to be waving his wand around now… (_here a splotch of ink obscured what Ron was trying to say) _Okay, it's snowing now and George is hurrying us out the door- looks like we'll be gone the night. _

_Take care,_

_Ron_

Hermione snickered. Of course George wanted to see his girlfriend and stay the night! And the blizzard, from the sounds of Ron's letter, was something George had called up so he could stay over with Luna. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed. Weather magic was extremely hard to perform and even harder to control. Hermione looked at the clock again. Only four o' clock in the afternoon. What would she do the rest of the day? She didn't really want to read anymore- she was feeling a bit of input overload.

Was there no one else in the house? Hermione went back and read Ron's letter again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone as were Bill, Charlie, George, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, and Ron. Who wasn't included? Well, Percy wasn't staying at the Burrow, so his omission didn't count. That left Fred. One thought went through Hermione's head.

Awkward.

Yes, awkward, but she would live with it- it was only a couple hours after all. Hermione wondered where he was and why she hadn't seen him all afternoon.

"Fred?" she called tentatively, almost sternly. She didn't like surprises.

"Boo!" Fred jumped out from behind a corner and landed on top of her. Hermione shrieked. "Frederick Weasley, if you ever do that again, why, I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked, cockily, arching one eyebrow at her.

Hermione spluttered. This was exactly why she didn't like Fred- he made her so uncomfortable with his remarks. She barely knew him, yet he seemed to be constantly seeking her approval. She didn't know what to think! "I, well- I…" Hermione stammered. She really didn't know what to say when Fred was lying directly on top of her. But she wouldn't give up- she was Hermione Granger and she didn't stop in the middle of things. It was all or nothing for her. She opened her mouth to speak again.

Who knows what Hermione would have said if she had gotten the chance to say it. The main point here is that she _didn't _get the chance to say it because she was cut off by Fred's lips descending on hers. Hermione was shocked beyond belief. What the heck was going on? She was getting her first kiss, that's what was going on. Frozen in shock, Hermione had no choice but to let herself be pulled closer to him as he caressed her lips with his own. His lips were moist and his tongue seemed to probe her very being. For a moment, just barely a moment, she found a feeling welling up deep within her: a warm and comfortable feeling that made her want to keep kissing him; keep loving him. But she'd barely articulated that thought before she pulled away, scowling.

"Whoa, Fred," she said, a little shaken, "What on earth was that for?"

Fred seemed as equally confused. "I didn't think I would do it," he said, shaking his head.

Now Hermione really wanted to know what she was missing. "Excuse me?" she repeated.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said. "George charmed me to jump out and kiss the first female I saw with a faulty product we've been working on testing- that's why I didn't go to the Lovegoods."

"Ah," Hermione said primly, "Well, then, you are forgiven." She sat up straighter, not realizing that she was still sitting in a shocking position with Fred.

Fred seemed amused by her attitude and she glared at him. "Why didn't you go?" he asked after some time of them just sitting there stupidly, each trying to process what had happened.

"I was reading."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Book any good?"

"Mmhmm."

They sat there in silence some more until Hermione wanted to know who George thought Fred would end up kissing.

"Probably Mum, Ginny, or Lav Lav," Fred said. Hermione laughed at Fred's nickname for Ron's girlfriend Lavender Brown.

"That would have been embarrassing for you," Hermione smirked.

"Like this was any better?" Fred wanted to know. When Hermione looked a little insulted at being compared to Lavender Brown and not coming out any better, he patted her shoulder. "Not that you are a bad kisser or anything, you understand, in fact you are a really good one, but-"

"I understand," Hermione said. "And don't worry about comparing my kissing experience to Lavender Browns- it's not like I've had any practice." She laughed and wondered how on earth Fred knew what Lavender Brown's kiss was like. Hermione imagined it would be rather wet.

Fred looked shocked. "You mean that, well- I was your first, er, well- kiss?" He couldn't seem to get it out.

Hermione smiled again graciously. "Don't worry about it- it's no big deal. I think people stress on the whole first kiss concept too much anyways."

"True," Fred agreed. He appeared to be in deep contemplation. Then suddenly, he pivoted and slammed his lips back down on hers. This time, she found herself unable _not_ to respond and soon was following her instinct and running her tongue over his teeth making both of them shiver in anticipation. She plunged her tongue inside his mouth and greedily devoured his taste. And then he took over, and oh Merlin, it was _amazing_. But why was he doing this? And why did it feel so good?

"Wha-?" Hermione wanted to know.

Fred still looked a little befuddled, but appeared to realize more than he had a second or two before. "I knew you were good! But how can those have only been your first and second kisses?" he asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Hadn't she already told him that they were?

"How on earth are you so bloody good at it?" Fred demanded of her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Really, the whole thing was rather embarrassing when she thought about it. Being interrogated by Fred about her kissing experience? That was something she never thought would happen before.

Fred seemed to get his bearings. "Well, then," he said "If you are like this as a beginner, who knows the possibilities you will learn under the tutelage of the excellent and most renowned Fred Weasley!" He smirked at her. "What do you say, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't answer for a moment. This was still all rather sudden for her. Her and Fred Weasley? Now that was a thought she'd never had before. "Are you asking me out?" she wanted to know.

"Well, we can't exactly go outside now," he joked. Hermione looked out the window. The snow had now proceeded up to cover half of the second story windows in the living room.

"True," she admitted.

"But in answer to your previous questions, yes, Hermione, I do believe I am asking you out."

"Well then," Hermione pretended to consider her options. "I do believe I am accepting."

"That's good then," Fred said. "Now, on to your first lesson…"

* * *

**A/N: Happy January folks! Had to get that one out of my system. I hope you liked this! If you did, you also might like my other Hermione/Fred stories: "Wizarding Common Law", "George's Advice", and "Taking the Advantage". **

**Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Lady Mage**


End file.
